


Eren

by Tvieandli



Series: St Maria's [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sounds great!" Eren said happily. He imagined getting together at Reiner's house with some of the guys from the team, and just kicking back. Maybe they'd watch old football seasons or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren

**Author's Note:**

> Warning. for Dubious Consent.
> 
> Once again I will mention that in this series these kids are massively fucked up. They aren't being malicious, nor are they specifically intending to hurt each other, they are simply children who aren't necessarily thinking. It is very easy to make mistakes when you're young, and it is intended less to be a criticism of a character than it is to be a criticism of a life style.

Reiner asked him to hang out. Eren felt needles of excitement start on the bottoms of his feet, and lance up into his calves. Reiner was the guy everyone at school wanted to be. He was tall, and strong, and everyone liked him, even if he was sometimes a total asshole to Bertholdt Hoover for no apparent reason other than bigotry. He was nice, and encouraging, and the reason the football team felt more like a family than a group of friends.

"Sounds great!" Eren said happily. He imagined getting together at Reiner's house with some of the guys from the team, and just kicking back. Maybe they'd watch old football seasons or something.

Reiner shot him a smile, and wrote his address, and a time slot down on an index card before handing it to him. "Annie's gonna be there," he said, making Eren's throat instantly tighten up with more nervous excitement. "She says she thinks you're pretty cool, so don't be weird about it, alright?"

Eren nodded again. Reiner must have known he had a crush on Annie, which was awkward considering Reiner was Annie's boyfriend, but he didn't seem to bothered by it. Probably because he knew he was secure in his position. Eren couldn't imagine what girl in her right mind would leave a guy like Reiner for a guy like him.

"Why would I be weird about it?" he asked. It made Reiner chuckle, and ruffle his hair. Next thing he knew the other boy was leaning into his space, big, and imposing.

"I'm just saying if you're chill, and you play your cards right, maybe she'll lay a little something extra out on the table," he said low, and rough. Eren swallowed the implication with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, of course," he said softly, and when Reiner stood back up, he could imagine a great rushing sound like a air being displaced around by his existence.

He spent the rest of the time between the end of practice, and when 8:00 rolled around thinking about it. He was a freshman, and Reiner, and Annie were Juniors. They were way too cool to be hanging out with a kid like him. Sure he'd made first string, but it wasn't even football season yet. The first game was set for next week. He had yet to prove himself properly. It didn't make sense.

He went anyway. Of course he went. You didn't just blow off the quarterback. Reiner answered the door, and lead him down to the basement where there was a nice little living room set up.

Eren was surprised to see the lack of people. But maybe he was just a bit early. He tried to remember what Reiner had written on the index card. What had the numbers been exactly? They escaped him.

Annie was sitting on the couch, holding a can of beer. Reiner supplied him with one, and sat by the arm, leaving Eren to sit in the middle sandwiched between the two of them. Reiner turned on the TV, and they watched as he half heartedly flipped through channels.

Conversation revolved around football practice, and the new choreography for the cheer squad. Mikasa was on it, and so Eren knew a bit of the basics about general lifts, and stuff like that. Annie seemed to treat the whole thing like it was boring. She started on a second beer at some point, handed him another one, and clocked his on it's top with the bottom of hers the minute he'd opened it.

Beer foam slushed up instantly over the rim, and he tried desperately to mitigate the damage by slurping it down quickly. Reiner and Annie seemed to find it all hilarious, so he laughed along so as not to seem awkward. He wished he'd brought Armin, or even Mikasa, and hadn't lied about where he'd be.

He'd told his mother he'd be home late because Reiner hadn't given him a time, and she'd seemed fine with that. Reiner's was walking distance anyway, and it wasn't such a big deal. Reiner was his quarterback. Reiner was safe, right? Of course he was.

Honestly, the person who was freaking him out the most was Annie, and that was just because he thought she was pretty. They ended up watching a rerun of a recent game. Eren was too distracted to really catch who the teams were, but Reiner seemed more interested in it than he was in his girlfriend slinging her legs over Eren's thighs, and relaxing against her arm of the couch.

Her legs were warm, and Eren instantly found himself trying not to think about it, as she said something to Reiner which made him chuckle. And then she was pulling a little baggy out of a backpack on the floor beside her. Eren recognized the rolled cigarettes inside as being weed just soon enough to panic over her lighting one, and handing it to Reiner.

He didn't seem to care about the legality of the situation.

"You got anything else interesting in that bag of tricks?" he asked as he brought it to his lips.

Annie blew smoke towards the coffee table. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked, toeing the zipper open more. Eren saw a box of Magnum condoms, and heard Reiner laugh. It brought up the very uncomfortable line of thought that was Reiner's dick size. Magnums were for bigger penises, right? Eren had no idea, but that's what someone had told him at some point.

"You planning on using those?" he asked as he passed Eren the joint.

"Only if the puppy's down," she said. She was looking at him, eyes half lidded.

"Yeah, I'm down," Eren said without really knowing what he was agreeing to. The smile on Annie's face was disturbing, but he didn't really mind it as he accepted the joint, and took a drag. It made him cough, and choke on his own air. Something else they found funny.

Again he laughed along, not wanting to be out of the loop.

Things settled down again for a bit. They passed the joint back, and forth until it was whittled down to a nub, and everything was hilarious, and slow moving. Eren's beer was getting low, and so Annie got him another one just as he realized he was in the middle so he'd smoked twice as much as either of them. He tried to will himself sober then, and glared hard at the coffee table for a while.

It was half time. Reiner seemed amused by it. Eren's attempts to make his thought patterns normal didn't really work out in his favor. It just made him more aware of the buzzing in his forehead from the alcohol.

He didn't realize when it was that Annie's mouth found it's way to his earlobe, and even then it didn't really occur to him what that entailed, just that it felt nice. Reiner ignored it when she started sucking on his neck, keeping is eyes glued on the television as she brought his hands to her ribs just beneath her breasts, and turned his head to kiss him properly.

"How big do you think it is Reiner?" she asked as she slid into Eren's lap. Reiner made the international sound of not really knowing without looking away from the television. "Do you have a big dick, Eren?" she asked.

Eren puzzled over it for a moment as she rubbed up against the crotch of his jeans. She was still in her school uniform, and the cotton of her panties was thin. It made it easier for him to feel how warm she was, which he found horribly distracting. Out of the haze he finally settled on an answer though. "Pretty sure it's about average."

"That's not the rumor," she hummed into his mouth.

"What's the rumor?" he asked. She was pulling at the button of his pants.

"That it's large," she said when it came undone. "Mina saw you pitch a tent in science."

"Oh," Eren said. Her hand was in his pants, snaking through the hole in the front of his boxers. Her hands were surprisingly soft when they wrapped around him. Softer than his own were, that was for sure.

"She told me it was bigger than any other dick she'd seen," Annie went on. Eren gave her a small sound in response, but found himself rather non verbal. Reiner flipped the channel for a commercial. "Now I wanna know. Do you wanna show me, Eren?" she asked.

Eren nodded because he wasn't really sure what else to do then, and she pulled him out of his pants. She made an appreciative sound, sitting back on Eren's thighs, and biting her lip.

"Reiner, look."

"Woah," Reiner said almost nonchalantly, raising his eyebrows as if someone had just shown him a relatively rare baseball card he already had, and looked back at the television.

"It's pretty," Annie said, leaning back in, and breathing against Eren's mouth. She made eye contact with him, and chuckled softly. "I bet it wants me as bad as I want it, huh?"

Eren nodded again. He wasn't really sure what exactly she was talking about, but it all seemed to be going in his favor. A bit oddly, but he wasn't exactly complaining. Not everyone got the chance to loose their virginity to the head cheerleader their freshman year of high school.

She moved forward again, leaning against the back of the couch where Reiner's arm was resting. It bumped up against her underwear, soft cotton sliding along the underneath of his head. He groaned, probably too loudly because she laughed again. It was almost more of a giggle. It made him twitch.

She moved off his lap then, twisting around, and reaching into the backpack. She came back with a condom in her mouth, and ripped it open with her teeth before rolling it down over his head. He hissed at how cold it felt, but her hands warmed him up quickly afterwards. They pulled along his length, and pushed back down for a moment before she reached out towards Reiner. He dropped a bottle of lube nonchalantly into her outstretched hand, and she poured some out into her palm before slicking it over the condom. It made everything cold again, but she was pulling her panties out of the way, and pressing his head up against something tight, and warm.

She sank down onto him slowly, hands braced behind his head, teeth set hard against the skin of her lower lip, eyes still fixed on him. He stared. It felt good, but suddenly it was occurring to him that they had a bit of a weird proximity to Reiner. Her shin was fenced in by their thighs, and he was so close he could feel Reiner's heat radiating off him.

Reiner didn't seem to mind though, so Eren tried to focus on the feeling of Annie around him, tried to hold on to her waist, her thighs, her chest as she moved quicker, and quicker.

At some point Reiner's mother yelled something down the stairs, and Reiner responded as if nothing was happening, but Eren was so close to coming it hurt to bite his lip as hard as he was to keep from making noise.

He came hard when he did, watching her shudder, and smile at him, before she pulled off, and laid down on the couch, legs still stretched over his lap.

"You'll wanna be careful taking that off," Reiner said, gesturing to the condom Eren was still wearing. "So you don't get any on your pants."

Eren nodded, not really sure what to do with it. He got it off eventually, but some spilled a bit by his fly. Reiner directed him to tie a knot in it, and throw it in the ash tray next to the dead joint.

At some point he fell asleep, and dreamed his way through the sounds of Reiner, and Annie having sex as well. He woke up in the front seat of Reiner's car, sitting outside his house as it idled.

"You sober?" Reiner asked him.

Eren rubbed his eyes groggily, and nodded. "I think so," he said softly. Reiner smiled at him.

"Have a good night, okay?" he said. As if Eren hadn't just lost his virginity sitting on the couch next to him.

"Okay," Eren said, and slid out of the car, trying not to think about how weird it had all been. They'd made it seem like it happened all the time, after all. Maybe that was just how cool kids lived their lives. Maybe he'd just been cool for a whole evening without knowing it.

It still made him mildly uncomfortable for some reason though. He was uncomfortable saying 'hi' to Mikasa still sitting up doing her homework in the living room, and he was uncomfortable tucking himself into bed. But he didn't think about it. That was just how cool kids lived their lives, after all.


End file.
